Family Vacation
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. "Welcome to the Strip! How may I take your virginity?" Light knew it was a bad idea to take a road trip with L and the kids to Vegas of all places. LxLight. Family Fic. -M.
1. Roadtrip

**Monkey: Yes! I'm back with another Death Note story! x3 It's been a while, and I missed writing for this fandom xD **

**Unfortunately, no Mikami's will be killed in the making of this story. u.ú; (Anyone get it? xD)**

**I own nothing!**

**Hope you guys like it! n.n**

* * *

"Alright, is everyone sure they have everything?" Light asked as three youngsters ran up to him. Mello and Near were playing tug of war with Near's toy robot while Matt was playing a game of Ninja Gaiden on his DS, his tongue stuck out in concentration, his stylus furiously gliding across the screen. Mello and Near were glaring hatred at each other, Mello smirking at his height advantage while Near was trying to figure out what was the best way to make him let go. With a sigh, Light looked back down at the ridiculously long checklist in his hands, which was promptly snatched by pale fingers. "L..."

The raven haired man sucked on a cherry lollipop before tossing the now crumbled list into the nearby trashcan. "Light, the five of us are geniuses, do you really think we need a list?"

Light watched L carry around a jar full of those round red lollipops. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He shook his head. "Forget it. What's with all those?" He looked at the lollipops.

"They are my snacks for the ride." L stated simply as he put the jar on the side of the passenger's seat closest to him. The raven looked back at their kids. "You might want to get them settled down."

Light walked over to the two fighting kids and pulled the toy out of their hands. He gave the toy to Near and gave Mello a chocolate bar instead. The brunette reached out and paused Matt's game then went to pick up Near who already had his arms up towards him.

Near was already five, but he was really small for his age, so Light still carried Near, but neither minded.

"Ok you three, this will be a nearly four hour ride, so you guys better behave or we won't have another one of these for a long time," Light headed out to the car where L was closing the trunk.

Light and L shared a glance.

"Have you three already used the bathroom?"

Mello and Matt both looked at each other before racing to the bathroom, shoving each other out of the way as they ran. Matt slammed into the wall and Mello took his moment of hesitation to open the door, run inside and lock the door.

"Muahahaha!"

Matt pounded on the door. "Mello! You jerk!"

Near shifted in Light's arms. "Daddy?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Am I really doing to be stuck for almost four hours with Mello?"

Near always sat in the middle between the blonde and redhead.

Right.

Because for a four hour trip, that was a bad idea.

"Um, why don't you sit behind me and have Matt in the middle?"

The five year old nodded.

Mello stepped out of the bathroom looking triumphant. Matt frowned at him and went to go inside but Light cleared his throat from the hallway, extending a hand out towards him. Matt sighed, walked over to him and handed him his DS. He turned to walk away.

"Matt."

He handed him his PSP. The last thing any of them needed was for Matt to suddenly start playing video games in the bathroom and forget about the trip. L slammed the trunk shut. "We will leave in fifteen minutes."

Light nodded as he shifted Near in his arms. "Fine, I just hope you don't make me regret not taking up the offer to fly to Vegas."

"But _your_ kids wanted a road trip."

Light smiled at the little genius in his arms. "I know right? The things we do for _our_ kids."

Matt walked out of the bathroom and Light took Near there, barely catching L mumble something along the lines of, "You mean the things _I_ get stuck doing because _you_ cannot say no." Light let that slide.

Once they had all finished going to the bathroom and Matt got his games back, the five got into the car.

Light looked back at the three. "Now, are you _sure_ you have everything?"

The three nodded.

"Really, Light." L looked at him, chewing on the lollipop.

Brown eyes stared back. "Alright. Just don't blame me when something's missing." He saw L put the keys in the ignition. "And please, don't make me regret not letting Watari drive us."

"Why would you regret that?" L smiled innocently at him.

"Because if you're half as bad a driver as Watari made me believe, I'm going to fear for our lives."

"We're going to die?" Mello asked, bringing silence to the car.

Light did his best to smile at them and spoke through gritted teeth. "No, of course not. _Right, L_?"

"… Right. If you think about it, the chances of us dying are—"

"Just drive, L."

The raven nodded and they pulled out of their driveway, and the clock began at two-forty in the morning.

Why were they going so early? Well, since L was going to be doing the driving, he got to decide. Going at an ungodly hour of the morning should help them beat traffic to the famous Sin City.

* * *

3:50 a.m.

"L, slow down." Light said with a sleepy voice. He blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"I am not going fast," L replied, sucking on his twenty-third lollipop so far.

"You're pushing ninety."

"And?"

"The speed limit calls for seventy."

"… Your point?"

Light shook his head and looked behind them.

Mello was completely into his ninth chocolate bar so far. Light nearly cringed. He hoped the seven year old wouldn't get sick later. He didn't doubt Mello could handle an insane amount of chocolate very well, but he might not fare out so well after being in a car for so long.

His gaze fell on Matt who was playing Ninja Gaiden still. He kept mumbling on about "a million hornets" and "holy crap, I think I'm getting raped." Light just hoped his DS and whatever else he had on him would keep him pleased for the ride.

Finally he turned to look at Near who was staring out the window, having his toy robot fire invisible lasers at all the cars they passed. Light smiled. At least he was entertained.

"Light, go to sleep." L told him, unwrapping his next cherry sucker.

The brunette gave a small yawn. "Ok, try not to do anything stupid while I'm out."

"You forget Light, I make up the three best detectives in the world. I cannot do something stupid." He snuck a glance at Light who had a brow raised.

"Really now? And what do you call that spur-of-the-moment trip to Hawaii last year?"

L smirked. "A fabulous idea a drunk man came up with."

"Fabulous? We forgot the kids!"

"They were with their aunt Sayu."

"We got tattoos."

"Details."

Another yawn escaped Light's lips and he opted for taking a nap instead of saying something in front of the kids he might regret.

* * *

4:29 a.m.

"Daddy," Mello called.

Light breathed in deeply and opened his eyes. He looked around for a second before realizing who called him. "What's up?" He glanced back.

The blonde chewed on his lower lip for a bit as he rubbed his stomach. The brunette caught his and worry drew itself in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

"Yeah…"

Light looked back at L and opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the half empty jar of grape lollipops. "What the? Where'd that jar come from? And where'd the other jar go?"

"Glove compartment."

"How the hell did you—never mind. Mello's feeling sick. Is there a rest area somewhere?"

"Do fast-food places and gas stations count?"

"Sure?"

"Then another twenty minutes or so."

Nodding, Light looked at Mello. "Think you can hold out for that long?"

Mello made a face of discomfort but nodded slowly.

"Try to distract yourself until then."

Mello reached for a chocolate bar.

Light took it before he could get it. A sixteenth bar of chocolate wouldn't help Mello at all. "… You have my permission to mess with Matt, but within a range."

The seven year old snapped back Matt's goggles. "Ow!"

The only near sane one in the car sighed. He would regret that choice later, he knew.

"That decision will come back to bite you." L said.

"Just keep driving."

* * *

5:05 a.m.

They had made it to a small fast-food place with half the name gone from the broken sign above the restaurant. Before Light could voice his thoughts about whether or not that place was safe to go in, Mello practically ran out of the car the moment it stopped, his hand covering his mouth.

"Ok then." Light nodded. He and L got out.

Matt stepped out of the car and paused his game. He walked over to Light and pulled his shirt a bit to get his attention.

"Yes Matt?"

"I'm hungry."

Light looked over at L in question.

The raven shrugged. "We have about ninety miles left."

"Alright, we'll get some food then." The brunette picked up Near who had also gotten out and made his way into the small restaurant that he doubted was safe with Matt behind him, resuming his game.

"Do not forget a half dozen slices of strawberry shortcake or double fudge chocolate cake, whichever they have."

Brown eyes glanced back. "You're driving though."

"I am aware of that. Which is why I only ordered half a dozen instead of my usual."

"Two dozen with a chocolate milk shake." Light muttered.

L brought a thumb to his mouth and smiled. "Why Light, you know me so well."

"Well we've only been together for five years, I would hope so."

L waved him off.

Light rolled his eyes.

"Would you like something to eat, Near?" The brunette asked, when they reached the cashier.

The small albino let his eyes roam the menu behind the counter and laid his head on Light's chest. "Pancakes?"

_Aww. Cute. _"Sure." He smiled at the teen behind the counter who was staring and blushing. He didn't look much older than sixteen, but Light could be mistaken.

"Good morning," Light greeted with that dazzling smile of his that he used to get what he wanted. He would use it on L, but apparently L was immune to it, although he fell for the puppy eyes hook line and sinker every time.

"G-g-good mor-morning."

His smiled faltered a fraction. Did the kid have a speech impediment? What was he even doing working at a rickety place like this at a still ungodly hour of the morning? No matter, he looked over the menu behind the kid. "Um… right, I'd like blueberry pancakes, a slice of chocolate ice cream cake, let's see… three pieces of strawberry shortcake—"

"I thought it was six?" Matt asked, pausing his game and looking up at Light questioningly.

"It was, but I'm cutting that in half." Light shook his head. At least they had something L wanted. "Hey, has Mello come out yet?"

Matt raced to the bathroom to check. He could hear Mello hurling and cursing. He went back to Light moments later. "He'll be out in a bit."

The brunette sighed. "What would you like, Matt?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Alright," Light looked back up at the cashier. "I'll have that and I'll take a mango smoothie." At least the restaurant had everything they wanted for breakfast, although Light would have rather gone for something healthier for the kids.

The teenage boy nodded several times as he placed their order, blushing all the while. Light handed him the money he needed and simply glanced at the change in his hands to make sure it was the right amount.

Mello finally walked out of the bathroom looking a little pale and dizzy.

"Ah, Mello," Light pocketed the change and shifted Near's weight. He leaned down a bit, reaching a hand out to rest on the blonde's forehead. "Feeling any better?"

Mello nodded slowly. "No more road trips…"

Light chuckled. "Don't worry, at the rate we're going, I don't think we'll be taking another road trip for a long time."

"I'm sorry daddy…" Mello bit his lower lip uneasily.

"It's alright Mello, don't worry about anything, alright? Just focus on getting better." His gentle smile calmed the blonde a bit, making him smile up at the brunette.

The teen behind the register stared at Light, eyes wide. He was a dad?

"Daddy, are you sure only getting three slices will be ok?" Matt asked, returning to his game after seeing that Mello wasn't about to hurl his guts out in front of them.

The teen began to pale, they were _all _his?

"I think it will be enough," Near spoke up.

"Uhh…" Maybe he should run and get their order.

Light never even noticed him. "I've been meaning to try to get him to cut back a bit on the sweets."

"And how's that going?" Matt asked, bringing his attention out of the ongoing game when he noticed Mello looked like he was about to toss his cookies again.

Light ruffled Mello's hair lightly. "Not well."

"What is not going well?"

"Speak of the devil," Light muttered. He set Near down so he could look more "intimidating." He looked back at L. "Nothing."

"Lies." L stated, bringing his thumb to his mouth, his eyes as calculating as always. He looked behind the empty counter. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Yes."

"I think the cashier likes daddy."

L tilted his head to the side a bit.

"No he doesn't," Light spoke, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. A jealous L was the last thing he needed. Well, the last thing he needed was… ok he'd rather not get into that.

"Oh yes he does, he was giving you that _look_." Matt said. It seemed as though Mello's usual habit of speaking up and causing trouble was taken up by Matt since the blonde wasn't feeling well. Light briefly had to wonder if both Mello and Matt couldn't talk, then would Near take up their place? That was a scary thought.

"_What_ look?" L narrowed his eyes.

"No look," Light sighed.

"It was that one look that mrblmrmmph." Matt paused his game again and glanced up at Light who had placed his hand over the redhead's mouth. The brunette gave him an innocent smile.

"Keep talking and you'll never see your video games again is what he's saying," Mello whispered for Light who rolled his eyes. Even when sick Mello liked to cause trouble.

L stared straight at Light. "Do not make me regret this family trip."

"It's not like I'll let you turn the car around. And I'm sorry this was _so much_ to ask for, to spend time with your family," Light shot.

"The family that _you_ were particularly adamant on having."

Mello, realizing where this conversation was going just a bit before the other two kids, took the bags from the cashier who came back and took Matt and Near's hands before walking out of there with them. Along the way, he was muttering something along the lines of, "This family, it's no wonder we all have terrible addictions."

Light crossed his arms over his chest, completely forgetting that they had a tiny audience. He never even noticed when the kids left. "You weren't complaining the night before we adopted them."

Ooh, low blow.

"They could always go back," L spoke. But he was really only saying that to save face, he would never make the three go back to the orphanage. He hated to admit it (which is why he never would out loud) but he had grown quite fond of those three. Not to mention, Light was a great mother—er, father, and it was amusing to watch most of the time.

Caramel eyes narrowed dangerously. "Over my dead body." Ooh, a protective mo—father. He was one scary person to deal with when it came to the kids, as L had quickly found out as soon as they adopted the three. So L had accidentally forgotten about the kids for a few hours, they were fine. After all, it was normal for little kids to cry their eyes out, right?

"Do you really want me over your dead body?"

Light closed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Look, forget it, alright? Let's just go back to the car, finish the road trip and hope to hell that we never take another one—" What was the best way to shut Light up?

By kissing him of course.

The cashier's eyes went wide and a dark blush spread over his face before he 'eeped' and scurried back into the kitchen, wanting to give those two some privacy.

L pushed Light back, the brunette's hands going to the edge of the counter to support himself while L's hands found their place over his.

"L," Light began, trying to pull away. "N-not here." He gave a soft moan when L moved lower and started biting and sucking lightly at his neck. "T-the kids! Where are the kids?" He pushed L away with the strength that surprised L who gave a disappointed sigh.

"You worry too much. They are in the car," L tried to kiss him again but Light moved away.

"Not here, L! Geez! Have some control, will you?"

"You should tell yourself that," L deadpanned.

Light stared then looked away when he felt his cheeks get a little warm. He couldn't believe L still managed to affect him this much. Even after nearly ten years since they first met… Although they hated each other when they met in high school. Who would've thought they would end up together?

_Sayu did, she was making bets all throughout high school…_

But he guessed it wasn't a bad thing, at least L wouldn't bore him anytime soon. Though he wasn't yet sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Let's just go now."

Light left no room for argument as he walked out of there.

L brought his thumb up to his mouth and looked behind him to glance at the cashier who was watching them from the little window in the door.

L smirked and mouthed, "He is mine," before leaving as well, leaving a sixteen year old to question his sexuality.

When Light got inside the car, the three stopped eating and watched him curiously.

The brunette raised a brow. "… What?" He reached out for his mango smoothie.

Mello and Matt grinned before returning all their attention to their food. Near continued to watch him for another moment before returning to his own food saying, "He left a mark."

L had no idea why Light had glared out the window for the next twenty minutes while trying to lift the collar of his shirt a little higher.

* * *

6:45 a.m.

"Whoa! I can see it! That's it, right?" Mello asked, pointing straight ahead.

Light chuckled. "Yes Mello, that's Vegas."

"Sweet! I can't wait to—" he caught sight of the questioning look on Light's face, "… spend some quality time together."

Matt snorted beside him which earned him a whack on the head.

Near simply ignored them and continued playing with his toy robot.

Light sighed. It was his own fault, after all it was his choice to be with L and he was fully aware that being with L meant one big headache for him after another.

Not to mention, having three kids wasn't easy either. If it wasn't stopping Mello and Matt from holding Near upside down over the balcony, stopping Near from stealing Mello's chocolate bars or stopping Mello from breaking Matt's video games, it was trying to keep L from terrorizing the streets by making uneasy moms threaten to call the cops when L got too close to their kids.

Light cringed. At least he only had to deal with the kids until Near turned eighteen… thirteen years from now. And L, well…

_Goodbye sanity, I knew you well._

"So where are we going to be staying? MGM? The Excalibur? Oh, I know! Circus Circus!" Mello asked eagerly.

"Not a chance in hell," Light replied smoothly. "The last thing I need is for the three of you to sneak out of the hotel and come back wasted into oblivion and having thrown up everything since your first meal after riding the roller coaster seven hundred times."

"…" Matt and Near stared curiously at the brunette.

Mello meanwhile had wide, sparkling eyes. "You think so highly of us! I _knew _there was a reason you were my favorite!"

L glanced at him through the rearview mirror. Mello grinned sheepishly at him and turned his attention back to Light.

"Y'know, I was only thinking of winning every single stuffed animal before going on the roller coaster and tossing them overboard to make it rain stuffed animals and then celebrate with some spiked punch… but now that I think about it, your idea sounds much better!" He bounced in his seat as he rambled on about plotting to take over Circus Circus.

"Oh Lord, please give me strength," Light breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I did not know you were religious." L said.

"…"

"You know your sarcasm could mean the end of you," the raven commented cheerfully.

"Shut up, L."

"Look on the bright side."

"Which is?"

"It looks like it will rain today."

Light looked at him from the corner of his eyes, fingers still pinching the bridge of his nose. "And how is that a good thing?"

"That means the kids can spend the day in the hotel with us."

"… And how is that a good thing?"

"Don't worry daddy, we promise not to get into too much trouble," Near spoke. Matt nodded, his attention barely on them.

"Yeah, whatever he said."

The two looked over at Mello.

"… I make no such promise."

L looked over at Light when he stopped at a stoplight. He opened his mouth to speak but Light put a hand up.

"_Don't_ try to cheer me up."

The light turned green and they continued, the three kids staring out the windows in curiosity, even Matt who paused his game for a bit.

"I was only going to say that this trip will only be for a week."

"A week of hell."

"Quite possibly. But one good thing will come out of this."

"What?"

"We will never take another road trip again."

"… True."

As they drove towards the three Signature towers where they were going to stay, Light breathed in deeply then let it out.

Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.

"Light, where did you put our clothes?" L asked, once they arrived at the hotel. He was standing outside the car, looking around in the trunk to see where the suitcase was. He found the kids' clothes easy. His and Light's, not so much.

"…"

"Did you forget them?"

"… I told you we needed a checklist."

* * *

**Monkey: So yeah, there's probably tons of fics out there that center around good old Sin City, but that's ok, right? n.n;**

**Well, since I'm always awake going from Vegas to L.A, I had to change somethings of the roadtrip only because I'm always asleep on the trip coming back to Vegas xD**

**Hmmm I wonder what kind of chaos these five can cause in Sin City? Anyone have any ideas? Anyone think Mikami should make an appearance here? XD **

**Well, I hope you guys liked it n.n If you did, yay! If you didn't, then thank you very much for your time :D**

**I have no idea when I'll update this next, but hopefully it'll be soon x3**

**See you later!**


	2. Hotel

**Monkey: ... Wow. It's been about nine months... -cringe- Sorry! ;_;**

**I kinda forgot this story existed, but recently I got some reviews telling me to update and I was like "O.O! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY!" DX thank you to those that asked me to update, otherwise I probably wouldn't have...**

**But here it is, an update! :D**

* * *

"Light—"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Light, stop pouting. You are setting a bad example for the kids."

The brunette turned around with a glare that could make a serial killer cry. "Oh _I'm_ the one setting a bad example? You're the _ass_ who—"

"Time to go." Mello announced before taking a hold of Matt's arm and Near's shirt.

Light whirled around and shifted his glare to the three moving towards the hotel door. "—where do you three think you are going?"

The kids froze. Busted. And they weren't even doing anything wrong. This is why they knew that if they were to ever do some stupid stunts, they would tell Light immediately. There was no telling what an angry Light was capable of, especially when his motherly instincts kicked in. Mello slowly looked back and gave him an innocent smile. "To the lobby?"

Matt cheered as he killed the second to last boss on the final level. He didn't look up from his screen. "Personally, I don't think it would be a good idea to stick around and watch daddy commit murder."

Near nodded in agreement. "Best there be no witnesses."

Even while angry, Light was proud of his kids— he'd raised them so well.

L frowned. "Light, you are raising three future serial killers."

Ah, when parenting skills clash.

Light turned back around. "Good! Maybe then I'll get some help killing you!"

Mello looked back at the other two. "Guys got money?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let's go."

Near made sure to reach out and take L's cell phone that was on the shelf by the door just as they passed by it.

Because of course, having three minors around Vegas (they all knew they weren't really going to _stay_ in the lobby) was very safe. At some point, Light would realize where the kids were and proceed to freak out. Though they didn't know if this would happen before or after he killed L. Due to the kids liking when their dads started arguing because they were oh so amusing, they kind of hoped he would realize this before he killed L.

Mello swiped an extra room key and the kids left.

"I could swear that your homicidal tendencies decreased by 13.4% after we started dating." L put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of sea salt taffy.

"_Decreased?_ Oh no, you got that wrong, it _increased_ since the day I met you!" Light shot, taking a couple steps towards the raven before smacking the candy out of his hands.

Really? They were in a middle of an argument and he was thinking about _candy_?

"I know what you are thinking, Light. That I am always thinking about sweets and now you are jealous."

Light's jaw dropped. "You egomaniacal, immature, candy-eating, pain in the ass! You always do this!"

"Nonsense." L put his hand into the other pocket and pulled out a handful of kisses. "By the way, your aggressiveness has gone up by 7.8% within the last half hour. Kiss?"

"I don't want your damn kisses!" Light turned around and made to leave when he felt a hand take a hold of his.

"Are you sure about that?"

Light swallowed.

* * *

"Alright, what do you brats want to do?" Mello asked, when they reached the lobby. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around.

What were they going to do? Buy junk food of course.

Near released himself from Mello's grasp, glancing up at him. "We aren't that much younger than you." "Whatever, I'm still in charge."

Matt paused his game and he and Near turned to look at the blonde. "What?"

The oldest kid crossed his arms over his chest to give off the air of authority similar to the one their daddy used. "Of course. I'm the oldest."

"I'm taller," Matt pointed out.

"I'm smarter," Near added.

Mello glared at them. "Daddy puts me in charge every time he leaves—"

"The room—" Matt cut him off, continuing his game.

"Because he feels sorry for you." Near finished.

Mello was about to open his mouth to yell at them when another voice cut him off.

"Aww, aren't you three adorable!" an old lady cooed, walking towards them with a big smile. It wasn't everyday three cute kids showed up in a hotel completely unattended.

Despite their argument, the three looked at each other, Matt turning off his game.

They all had an identical glint in their eyes.

Oh, this was going to be _fun._

* * *

"You realize we are going to have to pay for everything you broke, right?" L calmly spoke, easily ducking a water bottle thrown at his head with scary accuracy. He made a mental note to stop pissing Light off when he was in the kitchen, surrounded by big, dangerous knives.

The room around them had a lot of shattered objects, misplaced things and broken stuff. It was amusing to look around, really. Unless it was the poor person from housekeeping that had to clean up this mess.

Light decided he would leave them a very big tip for leaving the room so messy.

The bottle hit the wall behind L and the shock made a painting fall and break.

"Shut up, L!" Light slammed the bathroom door closed. He turned around and leaned his back against it. He brought a hand up to cover his face. _This is just like when we were dating…_

"I thought we were over this stage back when we were dating?"

_Great, now he's a mind reader._

"Then again, the percentage about this coming back was—"

The door opened and a shampoo bottle came flying out of it.

L caught the tiny thing. "You know you will run out of things to throw in there."

Out came a conditioner bottle and a bar of soap. L caught them too and put everything on the desk behind him.

The door locked and Light slowly slid down against it. He leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling, seeing if the markings made any sort of designs that would distract him, at least temporarily.

"I am not going to pick the lock because I am nice," L told him from the other side of the door. He had been dealing with Light for years, and while patience wasn't one of his virtues, he knew that all he needed to do was give Light some time and he would eventually give up.

"Go away L." Light said in a tired voice. He closed his eyes.

Ok so this might take a little more time than expected.

L squatted down in his usual position against the door. He knew how this would go, it wasn't like this was their first time fighting like this.

It'd be weird if it was, honestly.

And they probably wouldn't have lasted nearly as long as this.

"Light, do you remember how we met?"

A groan. "God…"

L smirked.

* * *

It was just another day, Light was a freshman in high school and he was just walking around, finding new ways to avoid his fangirls. They were scary as hell and they were becoming smarter, sneakier. He thought himself lucky if he could open his gym locker and still find his clothes in there.

Lunchtime was anything but calm for Light, when it was either run like hell or hide in a new place every day to avoid being raped, kidnapped or run over by his female (and male) followers.

Seriously, didn't those psychos realize that stalking and _scaring _him weren't earning them any brownie points?

But it wasn't like he could help it, he was perfect after all. And people liked to chase after perfection, literally.

Thoughts like these were the ones that clouded his mind and he didn't see that his life was about to flash before his eyes.

Because L was taking driver's ed right at that very moment. Which meant he was driving a car, right on school campus, right in front of Light. Or _towards_ him, to be more precise.

The brunette looked up in time to see himself almost get hit by a new looking black car with a creepy looking kid at the wheel.

"AH!" Light dove to the side and it seemed that everything froze.

Himself, the car after it skidded to a quick stop, the onlookers and most importantly, the fan girls and fan boys that were shocked one second, then plotting forty different ways to murder the driver the next second.

The driver's ed teacher next to L turned to look at the student after he saw that Light was alright, his jaw dropped. "You almost hit him!"

"Exactly. Almost. He's fine." L answered, staring curiously at the brunette who was still on the ground, his stuff scattered about.

Light shook out of his shock and glared at L. "You almost hit me you ass!"

And, as if those were the magic words, Light's fans immediately flocked over to him, to help him pick up his things, and to make sure he was alright.

Several of his fans were crowding around the car.

L decided to step out and clear things up, not because he was afraid of the crowd, but because he didn't want any misunderstandings. He hated those after all.

He cleared his throat and looked at Light. "I didn't hit you."

"You almost did!"

"Yes, but it was your fault."

"What? My fault? How is it _my_ fault, when _you're _the one driving?" Light accused, taking his things back from his fans. He stormed over to the raven with bad hair.

"You came out of no where." L reasoned, putting a hand in his pocket and pulling out a half eaten chocolate bar.

"I was walking! You're the driver, you should be on the lookout for pedestrians!" Light chose to ignore the fact that he needed to always have a calm composure in front of his classmates who worshipped him, he didn't want to give them a bad impression. But this, this _kid_ with bad hair nearly killed him!

"You still came out of no where."

"Ugh!" Light turned around. "I've never seen you before, and I hope I never do again!"

"I wish the same."

* * *

"Well, that worked out nicely, did it not?" L asked cheerfully.

Light rolled his eyes, he could _feel_ L's smile. "Why bring that up?"

"I thought that would have been enough to keep us from going on this trip," L said, unwrapping another piece of taffy.

"You're telling me you almost hitting me with the car really was your fault?" Light almost stood up.

"We were each at fault. Fifty percent yours, fifty percent mine. I was surprised when you wanted this road trip."

"Why's that?"

"Well I am sure you have noticed that I always have Watari drive us."

Light rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me if I thought your driving would improve in nearly ten years! And I thought it'd be fine if we broke up the driving, you drive to Vegas and I drive us back."

He leaned his head back and covered his face with his hands. Maybe this trip really was a bad idea.

"Light, just come out of here, we both know you will do so eventually."

Maybe they should have flown there instead.

Maybe they should have ditched L.

If it were just him and the kids…

The kids…

Wait…

"Oh my God! The kids!" Light quickly stood up and opened the door to rush out.

And ended up stopping inches away from L.

"L—"

"We will go shopping to replace the clothes forgotten."

Despite everything, Light managed a small smile.

And just like that, things went back to normal.

"Alright. Let's go find the kids before they take over this hotel."

Light and L decided to take the stairs, despite L's protests. Light figured the elevator would take too long and the last thing he wanted was the have to chase the kids down in the middle of Vegas of all places.

… Next time they would pick a better vacation spot, one with a better reputation.

Light reached the lobby first while L took his sweet time getting there. The brunette raced into the lobby and saw a big crowd. He looked over at the receptionist, but saw she was gone too.

_Please don't let it be them… Please don't let it be them…_

L appeared beside him, tilting his head a little when looking at the crowd that was gathered around… something.

"I found the kids."

Light closed his eyes and sighed. Fantastic.

L hung out in the back while he watched Light attempt to make his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me… Pardon me… Excuse… Oh for the love of…" Light muttered, finally just pushing someone out of his way. Manners be damned, nosy people annoyed him, especially when they were watching his kids!

Couldn't they see how creepy that was?

He reached the front of the crowd and saw his three little de—angels.

"Matt, Mello, Near!"

The three turned their heads and smiled.

"Daddy!"

And suddenly everyone's eyes were on Light. He figured it was because he was the daddy of the amazing children, but what he didn't know was that most were staring at him because of his looks. Guys and girls alike were in awe, wondering if he could really be their father.

Some people had all the luck.

He cocked a brow. "What are you three doing?"

Near raised his arms up and Light went over to pick him up. The crowd cooed at the scene. Near cuddled into him.

"I'm reciting Hamlet," Mello announced proudly, posing dramatically in mid-line.

Light nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Because it's impressive!"

A small sigh. "Right. Matt?"

"I told everyone that I can beat any video game out there, so that's what I'm doing. I'm setting records!"

The brunette noticed the growing pile of video games stacked up beside Matt.

Light looked at the littlest one in his arms who pointed at the enormous castle made from cards.

"These people are easily entertained." Near muttered, causing Light to smile. At least his kids were just showing off their little talents and not planning for world domination. At least for now.

"So did you kill dad yet?" Near looked up at him innocently.

Light chuckled. "Not yet."

Near blinked before looking around, wondering if L was in the crowd too.

"He's back there somewhere, you know how he is when it comes to crowds." Light replied, listening to Mello begin one of Hamlet's soliloquies.

"Yes! Beat the boss! NEXT!" Matt called out excitedly. Some people in the crowd groaned and Light saw that some were giving money to others who were cheering Matt on.

_They're betting on him. Of course they are._

Near squirmed a bit in his arms, meaning he wanted to be put down. Light did so and placed his hands on his hips.

A quick glance at the glass doors to the hotel and Light saw why the kids probably decided to stay indoors.

There was a freaking downpour outside.

That meant… he would have to stay inside with L.

And speak of the devil, L appeared beside him.

"You know Light, they will be busy for hours. We should find something to do to pass the time."

Some onlookers watched curiously as an odd looking man spoke to the daddy of the talented children. They saw Light slowly glance at him, before turning around and walking away through the crowd.

Once he managed that, he walked out into the pouring rain.

_Terrible, terrible idea to come here, to have a vacation, to spend a whole week alone with just him because I know the kids will be off doing who knows what and I'll have to deal with L…_

Light walked around like a zombie, and the kids momentarily paused in their doings to look at their dad to see what he would do.

L smirked, walked through the crowd and over to the receptionist's desk. He pulled out an umbrella. He swung it around like a boss as he calmly made his way out of the hotel.

The kids looked at each other.

To follow, or not to follow?

Mello quirked a brow. Matt smirked. Near nodded once.

Can anyone say, room service?

Light took in a deep breath. He was going to come out of this so called vacation with a few gray hairs, he knew it.

Because really, who wants to stay in a boring old hotel when they could be out with their loved ones in freezing rain while leaving their three kids unattended to cause mass chaos in said boring hotel?

He barely acknowledged the fact that the rain stopped falling around him, meaning L was there. He didn't even look over to see L holding a pink and red heart covered umbrella.

Light's step briefly faltered when he remembered he forgot something else at home.

His bottle of extra strength aspirin.

* * *

**Monkey: Well I hope you guys liked it! :3 It came out a little rushed and it was on the shortside, but at least I finally updated it... n.n;**

**Ok, I don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully this time it will be soon x3**

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. To the Strip!

**Monkey: Whoo! I updated again! Man, do I still have any readers for this? o.o Probably not OTL**

**Well in case I still do, hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

Light sighed as he followed L and the kids. They were currently walking down the busiest place of Vegas known as the Strip. The day before had been a bit of a long day for them and Light could feel the beginnings of a migraine lurking already. Sad part was that it wasn't even noon yet.

Oh it was going to be a long vacation.

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out, seeing he received a text from Sayu, his sister.

_Liiiiiiiight~ Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir! :3 What's it like being in Vegas? Is it as wild as everyone thinks? Have you been hit on yet? I have a bet running with L about that... But don't tell him I told you! LOL Love you bro! x3_

Light chuckled at the beginning of the message. _Oh Sayu_. He rolled his eyes at the latter half though. _Leave it to Sayu. _Just as he was about to reply back to her, he bumped into someone. Confused caramel eyes looked at who they hit and he stared at a raven who was wearing glasses and was awfully close to him. Light lowered his phone and stared at the person in front of him, carefully taking a couple steps back.

"Yes?"

"You must be new around here," the stranger commented, briefly glancing up and down the brunette's body. Light felt a shiver crawl through him.

_Where are the kids? Where's L? _Light thought, trying to discreetly search them out. He felt something off coming from this stranger and it made him uncomfortable.

_I'm getting one of those creeper vibes from him, and I'm usually right about these things… Like I was with L… _

Had it been another situation, Light would've found that last thought funny.

"Then let me be the first to say, hello and welcome to the Strip. How may I take your virginity?"

A scream tore it's way out of Light's throat as he quickly sat up in bed. A worried L rushed towards him from the kitchen table.

"Did you have a nightmare? What happened? Are you alright?" L asked, looking at Light's eyes.

It took Light a moment to register that he'd been dreaming and let out a sigh of relief before reaching over and hugging L. The raven blinked once before returning it, always up for free hugs in the morning.

_Thank goodness, it was only a dream. Now the question is, why was I scared about that? I mean, it's not like I'm still a… _Light quickly stopped that train of thought.

"When are we leaving for the Strip?" Light asked softly, realizing it was still early and he didn't want to wake the kids. Leave it to his imagination to scare the hell out of him with his biggest fear: a pervert.

Ironic he was with L, huh?

"Not for another couple of hours, it is still early and the kids are asleep." L pulled back a bit and looked at Light. He stared deep into caramel eyes, curious and looking for something specific. Something told him… "Ah, do you know about the bet?"

Light's eyes went wide. "That's real?"

L blinked twice. "... … No." Feigning ignorance was the way to go in these situations.

Before Light could shove L away—really, _the nerve_!—the kids came into their room and jumped onto the bed, going over to cuddle up with him.

"Daddy, are you alright? We heard you scream."

Light smiled. "I'm alright, I'm sorry I woke you guys up." He moved away from L who knew that was his punishment and hugged the three kids.

"It's okay daddy," they replied.

"Are we still going to the Strip today?"

Light did his best to ignore the strange feeling that went through him. A return of his famous mommy senses? Perhaps. "Of course we will, we'll spend the whole day out, so I hope you guys are ready to walk a lot."

L frowned. "We will be walking?"

"No L, we'll be flying." Light rolled his eyes. "Of course we'll be walking, that's the best way to enjoy the Strip."

"For hours?"

"Yes."

"Nonstop?"

"Nonstop."

L nodded once. "I will stay in the hotel then."

"Oh no you won't, it's a family vacation and you're a part of this family."

L gave Light a stare that the brunette refused to translate. Light and L were caught in a stare down while their kids watched in wonder, to see which one would give first.

Though they already knew who would win.

L blinked once and looked away. "Fine."

As expected. Light won again. He smirked in triumph.

Good thing the kids stopped betting on L a long time ago.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Matt said, the other three agreeing immediately.

Light nodded. "Well, go ahead and order from room service. _But_, keep it reasonable. I won't have you three racking up a bill that cost more than our stay here."

The three kids chuckled, but nodded. They would listen, this time.

They hopped off the bed and raced to their own room which was connected to Light and L's by a door that was quickly slammed shut.

Light raked a hand through his light brown locks before letting himself lay down again. "L?"

The raven ignored him for a moment before giving in. With Light, he really had no will of his own. "Yes?"

"Do you and Sayu really have a bet going on?"

L pouted. "Do you think we would do such a thing?"

"Yes. And with a lot of money."

"Well you are correct."

Light looked in his direction. "How much?"

"Not much."

"L."

"A few hundred."

"Against me?"

"… Possibly."

Light rolled his eyes and got out of bed, making a point to ignore L on his way to get a change of clothes and heading into the bathroom for his morning routine.

L followed Light. "Light, do not get all pouty. Are you not the one that says that sets a bad example for the kids?"

A door slamming in his face was his reply.

L could hear the loud TV in the kids' room and them eagerly ordering something on the phone. A couple seconds to calculate a few things and… L smirked.

When he heard Light's shower begin a few minutes later, he quietly and easily picked the lock with a hair pin he swiped from Light earlier (yes… he eventually saw something like this happening today).

He entered, then closed the door behind him. It only took Light a moment to realize he wasn't alone.

"L? No, get out of here, we're not doing what you're planning." Light didn't bother to hide himself and just turned around, focusing on standing underneath the calm spray of the warm water.

Silence.

"L." Light warned, closing his eyes.

And he was joined by the raven in the shower.

"L, no." Light turned around and pressed a hand to L's chest to push him back. "The kids are next door."

"The kids are busy. They will not hear anything." L placed his hand over Light's and gently moved it away. They both stood under the water.

"They'll know."

"They always know."

A blush spread over Light's face. He turned his head to avoid looking at him. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours. You are too loud."

"Alright that's it." Light made to get out of the shower but L's grip on his hand tightened, keeping him from leaving.

"Light."

The brunette let his wet hair fall over his eyes. "Once. And you'll do everything I say during this trip."

"As you wish."

L pulled Light close to him then turned the water a little hotter. "Just so you know," L began, as he kissed down Light's neck, "I am not the one betting against you."

* * *

Mello, Matt and Near were each digging into their respective pancakes when they heard something… odd.

They exchanged glances.

"Daddy's being loud again," Near commented, cutting his pancakes into cute little triangles before eating them.

Mello nodded before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of syrup, drowning his pancakes in it. "Like usual."

Matt drank a bit of his strawberry milk. "Who do you feel more sorry for?"

Mello thought about it for a moment, before cutting a square from his pancakes. "Us."

The other two agreed.

* * *

"Alright, we'll start off easy," Light began, noticing the stares he was receiving from the kids. "What?"

Mello and Matt looked away from him, while Near discreetly pointed to his neck.

_Oh my god, not again_, Light thought, embarrassed as he tried to fix the collar of his shirt so it would cover the marks on his neck. L came up cheerfully behind him and narrowly avoided having his foot stepped on by a miffed brunette.

"As I was saying, we'll start off easy, just going around to really get a chance to know what this place has, and then at night is when we'll do the more fun stuff," Light finished.

"Hell yeah! Alcohol here I come!" Mello cheered.

He froze when he felt Light's stare on him. "_What _was that Mello?"

"… I love you daddy?" Mello tried, putting on an innocent grin and trying to look harmless.

"That's what I thought." Light didn't miss the knowing look L gave him. "Anyway, who wants to go see some lions?"

"Can we pet them?" Matt genuinely asked.

"… No Matt, they could eat you."

"Oh. Cool! Let's go!" Matt grinned along with Mello and the two looked eagerly at the adults.

"Alright then, let's go." Light smiled and took a hold of Near's hand and one of Matt's while making sure the blonde was in his line of sight the entire time.

L watched them walk for a bit before Light looked back. "L, you're coming too."

"Do I really have to?"

Light chuckled and continued walking, making sure the kids were on the sidewalk. "No, but you know that usual punishment I give you whenever you get out of line or annoy me?"

"Yes."

"How would you like it if I gave you that same punishment and extended it indefinitely?"

"I will be right behind you." L stated, keeping a close eye on all four of them.

"Thought so."

The three kids looked at each and grinned. Their daddy always wins. Always.

Even in situations like the one he was in that morning, where he turns it around for a win for him.

Oh yes, he was amazing like that.

* * *

"Mello, I will only let you go in there if you promise you will behave and you will not spend all your money in there." Light told the blonde, kneeling down in front of him and putting both hands on the blonde's shoulders. He looked at him very seriously and he could feel Mello was already bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Daddy…"

"_Mello_."

The blonde finally paid attention to him. He pouted. Would it work?

The two had a staring contest for about half a minute before Mello sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out about a hundred dollars and gave it to Light who nodded and stood up and moved out of his way, letting the blonde run into the Sugar Factory.

"Now for L…" Light looked around and saw only Matt and Near but no L. "What the…? Where did he go?" The albino and redhead took a hold of his hands and pointed to the Sugar Factory.

"Damn."

He had forgotten which one was the one he really needed to take the money from.

"Don't worry daddy," Matt said and pointed to Near who pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Light.

L's main credit card.

"I love you two."

* * *

"Matt, I'm going to ask you something," Light started, keeping a hold on Matt's hand.

"Yes?" The redhead eagerly bounced, waiting to be set free.

"What is your limit?"

"Uhh… Not a lot?"

"Matt, we went over this."

"I know, I know. My limit is twenty."

"Ok, just checking." And Light released him, barely seeing a red blur make its way into Gameworks.

"Light, when are we going to make a stop at the hotel again?" L asked, managing to carry almost a dozen bags filled with sweets from their earlier stop. Mello was carrying half a dozen bags while somehow still managing to eat a chocolate bar.

Light picked Near up and rolled his eyes at the raven. "We aren't."

"But Light, you cannot really expect Mello and I to carry all these bags all day." He shifted the bags around for emphasis.

"Well whose fault is that?"

"It is the fault of my addiction."

"Mine too!" Mello added, to Light's chagrin.

_Yes, these addictions will get them all killed one day._

The brunette glanced into the store the redhead was in only to do a double take. There was Matt and looked like he already had a huge group of people cheering him on.

Light looked at their smallest son in his arms. "Are you going to be as psychotic as them?"

Near shook his head cutely.

Light smiled and looked at the raven. "Alright, once Matt is done, we'll take a trip back to the hotel to leave our newly acquired stuff there."

"Excellent." L said.

"Though," Light began with a mischievous tone. "I wonder how we are going to bring all this stuff back home with us since we took a road trip and I don't think all our old stuff plus our new stuff will fit in the car."

"Not to worry Light, I have everything planned out. I will have all our stuff flown back home by helicopter."

Light lowered his head in defeat and Near brought a hand up to lightly pat him comfortingly.

"At least I still have you." Light whispered with a smile while taking a hold of Near's hand and softly kissing it. Near smiled as well.

"Hey," L and Mello said, "what about me?"

* * *

"Near, why are you so calm?" Light finally asked as they stopped to eat for lunch.

Near built a small house with his fries and used some ketchup to keep it all together. He took a fry from the chimney and ate it. "Because. You need someone to keep you from fully losing your sanity."

"…" Light stared at him.

"He has a point," L commented. He looked between his red velvet cake, chocolate cake and his usual, strawberry shortcake, wondering which one to eat first.

Light pouted and sipped his mango smoothie.

* * *

"L!"

"What?"

"What did I tell you before we left?"

"No groping in public."

"Before that."

"Do not stare creepily at people."

"_After _that." Light felt his eye twitch.

"Oh. Whatever I do, I must not look at little kids or I will scare their mothers."

"And what did you do?"

"… I scared a mother."

"Really L, if you keep this up, I won't take you out like this anymore."

"I think he would like that," Mello commented, eating a chocolate lollipop.

"Yeah, he's probably doing it on purpose." Matt said, focusing on his game while Near kept a hold on the back of his shirt with one hand so the redhead wouldn't randomly walk into the street.

L frowned. "None of you have any faith in me."

* * *

"…"

_Oh god… Oh my god… Of all the people to bump into…!_

"Welcome to the Strip. How may I take your virginity?"

Light stared, horrified, at the familiar raven with glasses.

The three kids stepped in front of Light to protect him while L stepped in front of them and looked murderous.

"Sorry, but I took that from him a _long_ time ago."

If Light wasn't so freaked out, he might've turned red from embarrassment. Seriously, even when he was being chivalrous, L was still a pervert.

Light covered both of Near's eyes with his hands when L punched the glasses-wearing raven in the face and a fight began. Near put his hands over Light's and lowered them so he could see too. Mello and Matt meanwhile were cheering their dad on.

* * *

"Let it be known, we're never coming to Vegas again." L stated as he reached for a strawberry milkshake right before Light swiped it from the table and headed over to Matt to give it to him.

"Light, you are cruel." L brought his thumb to his mouth, wincing a bit.

The brunette didn't answer him and went to sit with Near on the couch at their room in the hotel, leaving L in his room by himself.

So what time is it and what was going on?

Well after the fight that happened earlier in the day (Light's dream was uncannily correct about the freak he'd end up bumping into at the Strip), Light took the kids and went around the Strip without bothering with L. True, he was touched that he stood up for him and protected his (nonexistent) virginity, but he still got into a fight, and despite everything, Light didn't really condone violence in front of the kids.

So L, with a bloody lip that bastard had managed to give him, trailed along behind them, pouting and whining to Light.

At least he managed to knock that freak out, L counted that as a victory.

During the day, the kids were entertained with the stuff they kept seeing. But it was once night came that they had more fun.

At one point, without Light noticing because he was having a talk with L, the three kids somehow succeeded in getting the chance to try their very first shots of alcohol.

But they only had one each because they knew they wouldn't be able to get away with anything more.

Hell, they weren't even able to get away with one, since Light scolded them for an hour about drinking, once he finished with L and caught the scent of alcohol around the kids.

"When I grow up, I wanna work at a casino so I can see the all the pretty Showgirls," Mello announced.

Matt nodded in agreement.

"You will do no such thing." Light admonished.

Near in the meantime had been taking pictures of their day the entire time. Both for memories, and for blackmail.

Light for one, has never been hit on by so many people, meaning by both genders, nor has he ever gotten so many job offers before.

He kept L on a tight leash to prevent another fight.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

There were so many weird sights at the Strip once nighttime came. People dressed up in characters from animes, cartoons, movies, games, everything. Even people dressed weirdly in general. There were those that appeared to be hookers too, though one could never be too sure with them. The neon lights kept the whole area really bright and it kept them from losing energy. No wonder Sin City was known as the City of Lights. There really was a lot to do there, though mostly all of it was for adults. Light and L would have to save those events for another day.

Anyway, sometime around six at night, they ended up going to Circus Circus.

They had a lot of fun for the first couple of hours, but then Light realized going there at night with hyper kids and a pouty L probably wasn't his best idea.

Mello saw chocolate prizes left and right so what did he do? He won easily at those particular games.

Matt was a game genius, so he went in and completely obliterated all the previous high scores set by other legends who were beaten by a kid. He beasted everyone at those games. He was challenged nonstop and still came out victorious every time.

Near was amazing with darts and any games that dealt with precision and accuracy so he also continuously won.

And L? Well, he was in a bit of a sour mood, so he took his frustration on any games the kids weren't on.

Several crowds began complaining because these four were winning everything and doing it so effortlessly.

Poor Light, he was the one who was running around, trying to keep track of everyone since they all split four different ways.

Thankfully, they were only there about four hours.

Unfortunately, they had to call up two taxis to get back to the hotel. One for them and their stuff and the other for the rest of the stuff they won.

At least Circus Circus ended up getting a lot of money from them.

And that left them where they were now.

"Daddy, you should probably forgive dad," Matt spoke up in between sips.

Light smiled. "Of course I will. I just didn't want to make it too easy for him." He made sure to keep his voice low so L wouldn't hear him.

Mello grinned. "Poor dad."

"Alright kids, it's getting late, I want you guys in bed within the hour, alright? And Mello, no eating the insane amount of chocolate you bought. Save it for when we go home. But not on the actual ride home itself."

Mello took his words into consideration. "Okay daddy."

"Great. Goodnight you three." He kissed the top of each of their heads before heading over to his and L's room.

He closed the door quietly behind him and saw L sitting at the table in the kitchen, staring at him.

Light couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Thank you, L."

He walked over to him and stood beside him to lean down and give him a kiss.

And L went and pulled him down into his lap.

"You owe me."

"I owe you nothing." Light smirked. Ooh, things were going to get fun.

"We shall see about that."

* * *

**Monkey: So, what the hell happened to this chapter? I dunno. LOL. At least I updated it. Next chapter will be the last :DD**

**Thank goodness, because then I'll be able to focus on the sequel that's already uploaded... Lol.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. And Back Again

**Monkey: Hello to all who happen to come across this fanfic again, I apologize for the long wait. I probably don't even have any readers left at this point... -sad- Oh well, it's my own fault for taking so long to update XD**

**Ok, so, still not owning! Hope you guys like the last chapter~!**

* * *

The rest of their little vacation at Vegas went alright, with the occasional disaster plaguing them of course.

Like on the last day of their trip when Mello saw a clown at the strip and decided to chase him with a giant stick. Or when he saw someone dressed up as the Grinch and chased him with a stick too. Or when he saw a Santa impersonator which Mello then proceeded to chase around with a giant stick.

By the end of their last night in Vegas, Light had burned several really big sticks with the lighter Near had somehow acquired before their trip. Seriously, he didn't know where his kids acquired all these odd things…

He wasn't sure he ever wanted to find out either.

"You know Light, the best part of the trip is coming soon," L spoke as he and Light slowly walked back to their hotel from their sightseeing of the Strip. Light was carrying Near in his arms while L held Matt and Mello's hands, the two kids sleepily shuffling alongside him.

"Really, what?"

"The part where we get to go home."

Light raised an arm to smack the back of the raven's head and rolled his eyes when L ducked. "You're telling me you really didn't enjoy yourself on this trip? I feel we, of all people, deserve a break." A sleeping Near shifted a bit in his arms and Light looked down at him before smiling. Near was truly adorable—they all were, no matter how demonic they may come across as upon first impression.

Very, truly demonic.

Like, demonic enough to scare Satan.

Not that L and himself hadn't accomplished that already, and Sayu had basically paved a way for all them, but the young ones were pretty scary themselves.

Oh, but they were still his little angels…

With horns holding up their halos of course.

"Yes, but unfortunately, the people we needed to take a break from came with us." L deadpanned.

Light scoffed. "You act like they're horrible."

"Light, I can look past everything they have done except one thing: they have stolen my sweets. They are demons."

Ah look at that, the two have the same thoughts—minus the sweets part of course.

"Anyway," Light looked up at the sky and noticed the lack of stars. Just like back home, "the only downside to this trip was when you fought with that one creep."

L smirked. "I had to do it, Light. I could not live with myself if I allowed another man to offer to take your virginity."

Light flushed and looked down. "It's not like I still have it for him to take."

"It still needed to be done."

"Oh God L, is that another one of those manly acts you randomly like to pull?"

"There is so much I can say to that, but for the sake of the kids, I will let that slide."

Light glanced at him and cocked a brow. "Since when has _that_ ever stopped you from saying or doing anything?"

L simply leaned over and kissed his cheek. Light felt his face grow warm.

"What was that for?"

"Why not?" Dark eyes locked with caramel ones.

"Daddy, are we going home yet?" Near whispered, eyes still closed, unintentionally ruining the moment.

But that was alright, because the kids were with them, they were out in public and Light had no idea what L was capable of when he got like this, nor did he want to find out.

"Not yet sweetie, we're going back to the hotel and then we'll rest for a bit before heading back on the road." Light replied, looking down into sleepy dark eyes.

"I liked our trip."

"I'm glad."

Mello, who had been half asleep, yawned and closed his eyes, knowing his dad would never let him walk into danger. "I wanna come back again soon."

Matt stifled a yawn and nodded in agreement. He looked just about ready to fall forward asleep so L brought an arm, wrapped it around Matt and picked him up. Light watched him handle two sleeping boys with ease as he maneuvered them so he could carry both of them, Matt in his arms and Mello on his back.

To the brunette, L taking care of the kids with ease like that was a huge turn on. He knew that no matter what L said, he loved the kids as well and was glad they were raising them together.

But of course, the kids were around so they couldn't do anything.

Although, maybe once they got home…

L only acted like this because he knew the kids were too tired to remember this later. He enjoyed the dysfunctional relationship he had with them and he didn't want them thinking he was going soft just yet.

Maybe when once they have their own kids…

"Should I call Watari to come pick us up on our jet?" L asked, completely serious.

"No L, we're going to have a full experience for this family trip because God only knows when we're having another one." Light sighed and smiled when they reached the hotel. They could've called a taxi to take them there quicker, but Light insisted on walking the rest of the way there to add to their memories.

L loved him, but he was never walking this much again. When they got home, he was going to by something with wheels he could sit on and use around the house.

The thought of himself on a motorcycle briefly crossed his mind before an instant later, an image of Light chasing him with a flamethrower while yelling about the dangers of driving motorcycles in the house.

The raven chuckled for a second before regaining his usual composure when Light quirked a brow at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I am buying a motorcycle when we get home." He carefully opened the door despite Light's protests and let him go in first.

"You will do no such thing. You don't even drive, you think you'd seriously learn to drive a motorcycle?" Light pressed the button for the elevator.

L smirked. "Who says I need to learn?"

"I seriously doubt you know how to drive a motorcycle."

"Ah but I do. I did quite a bit of racing in my youth."

The elevator dinged before the doors opened. Thankfully it was empty. The two went inside and waited as the doors closed before going up.

"Really now? You know, I did too." Light mirrored L's smirk.

"I am aware. Shall we race?"

Light checked to make sure all three kids were out before leaning over a bit and kissing L lightly on the lips. "We'll see. We need to buy some… _bikes_ first."

"We're getting bikes?" Matt asked sleepily, trying to open his eyes to look at Light. The brunette, surprised, thought for a second before nodding.

"Yes. For you guys… And for us."

L smiled in a mini victory before hearing Matt get excited for a moment then falling back to sleep. "Shall we make a bet?"

"Why do I get the feeling that it'll be the same bet as usual?"

"Because it is."

"Alright then, challenge accepted." He smiled cutely as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The two made their way to the room and Light pulled out the room key. Sliding the card through the slot, the light turned green and he opened the door, holding it out for L to walk through.

They carefully set the kids down on their beds before going to the kitchen and looking through the fridge for a drink. There was a strawberry milkshake and a strawberry-banana smoothie with a sticky note on them.

"To our wonderful dads, from your wonderful kids." Light read in a happy whisper. "Awww L, look at that!" The handwriting was even very neat, so it was most likely Matt's writing because Mello had chicken-scratch writing and Near's was kiddish still.

The raven didn't buy it and flipped the sticky note over. "P.S. we used your money for these."

Light didn't care and happily took his drink over to the couch. L took his milkshake and joined the brunette.

"Overall, I suppose this trip was not too much of a disaster," L spoke before sipping his milkshake. He savored the sweet taste and watched as Light took a sip of his smoothie. He watched Light's tongue dart out to lick his lips in approval. L couldn't resist and leaned forward to capture his lips. The tastes of their two drinks mixed well and Light let L explore his mouth a bit before pulling back and sneaking a taste of L's milkshake. It was much too sweet for him, but he didn't mind if the taste was lingering on L's lips.

"I agree. Things could've gone much worse."

"At least this time, we did not lose the kids."

Light took L's drink and hopped off the couch.

"I am kidding Light, you have only lost the kids once, and it was only Near." L watched him from the couch without moving.

Light frowned. "Bring it up again and you'll wake up downtown with the homeless to keep you company in your chicken costume. And you can forget about all your money because I'll burn it and blow up your mansions and anything else you have of value."

L nodded once. "Words cannot express how much I love you when you get like this."

Light's face reddened and he walked over to the sink with L's milkshake and made to dump it down the drain when a hand took a hold of his wrist while another snaked its way around his waist. The brunette barely had a chance to set the drinks down when L turned him around and seized his lips.

Light smiled into the kiss and placed his arms around L's neck. They both knew they wouldn't get anywhere tonight, but it was enjoyable to have moments like these. L pulled back a bit and looked into caramel eyes.

"If we end all vacations like this, I just might agree to another one soon."

The brunette smiled and slowly kissed down L's neck. "Maybe." His breath ghosted over L's skin and the detective smirked.

"We will finish this when we get home."

Light chuckled and pulled him closer until there was no space between their bodies. He delighted in the moments when they simply held each other like that. "Maybe."

A couple hours later Light and L made sure to begin packing up everything and making sure they had accounted for all their belongings, including their newly acquired things.

L turned off his cell phone and walked over to Light, whispering, "Watari said he will be here in an hour to pick up our extra things."

Light shook his head. "I can't believe we have to have our stuff flown back to our place all because you and the kids don't know how to say no to your addictions."

"I didn't buy much," Near spoke, coming up from behind Light and pulling slightly on his pants.

"I know you didn't, and I'm glad for that." He smiled and picked him up, looking over the white head to see if the other two were awake as well. They weren't. "What are you doing awake? We still have a little bit of time here."

Near cuddled into Light's shirt and shrugged. "I just woke up." He looked around a bit. "Are we going to leave?"

L nodded. "We will start putting what we can in the car and wait for Watari to come by and pick up everything else, then we will head out."

"Alright." And before either of them could say another word, Near went back to sleep. Light smiled at how cute that was before going over and gently laying Near on his bed.

"You always were a natural with them," L commented.

"Thanks." They looked at each other. "Now, let's get ready to leave."

* * *

"Daddy, Mello's kicking me." Matt spoke an hour into the drive.

"I am not."

Up in the front seat, L sighed. And so it began.

Light looked back at them. "Mello stop kicking Matt."

"I'm not kicking him!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Silence or I will throw the both of you out of this car. While driving it." L stated.

The two fighting kids stopped glaring at each other and looked at L in slight fear. Light rolled his eyes and began to assure the kids.

"Relax, he's not being serious."

The kids calmed down a bit.

"I am being serious."

They tensed again.

"No he's not. He would at least stop the car before throwing you out." Light smiled.

L and Light knew they were joking, but sometimes it was best to scare kids into playing nice.

Matt and Mello looked at each other again before huffing and looking away, crossing their arms over their chest.

Light shook his head briefly.

Ah, the joys of parenting with L.

* * *

"Daddy, Mello is pinching me," Near said, breaking the silence a half hour later.

"Am not!"

Light looked up at the sky for a bit, wondering why the darkness wasn't enough to make the kids go to sleep. He looked back at the kids. "Mello, stop pinching Near."

"I'm not pinching him!" Mello exclaimed. He glared at the albino. "Stop telling them lies."

Near looked at him as Matt ducked to get out of their direct line of sight. "I'm not lying."

"Boys, calm down back there. Near, please go to sleep. Mello, stop pinching him and try to get some rest, we still have a few more hours ahead of us on this road trip."

"Why do you always take his side?" Mello looked over at Light who thought back to when the boys were much smaller and a little easier to handle because they didn't yell as much. "Every time I'm the one that gets in trouble because Near's your favorite!" He whined and Light recognized it as a side effect from the lack of sleep the blonde was experiencing.

So much for taking a road trip again any time soon.

"That's not true," Light began. "There are no favorites."

And as he said this, his motherly instincts kicked as he watched Near try to settle himself in a comfortable enough position so he could get some rest. He heard the youngest sigh. Light knew exactly what he needed. Within the next moment, he pulled out one of Near's teddy bears that was with Light in the passenger's seat for some reason and handed it to him.

"See!" Mello accused, watching Near take a hold of the bear and hold it close to him. He cuddled with it for a bit and thanked the brunette.

"No Mello, there aren't any favorites," Light said quietly.

"He is right. We hate you all equally." L cut in.

"L!"

Light spent the next twenty minutes telling the three kids how much they both loved them and how there really weren't any favorites.

Soon after that, Light relaxed in his seat and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander off into a deep sleep.

Mello looked at Matt and saw him turning off his Gameboy and going to his DS because the battery died. He looked over him and saw Near was looking back at him with an intense stare.

_This isn't over yet,_ Mello mouthed.

Near quirked a brow. _We all know who would win if we were to have a competition about who the favorite is._

Mello narrowed his eyes. _We'll see about that._

The two kept each other's gazes for a minute before simultaneously looking away and trying to get into a comfortable enough position to sleep in the car. Matt paused his game and looked at both of them, wondering what just happened. He shrugged and closed his DS so he could get some sleep too.

L periodically glanced at them through the rearview mirror as the two scariest of the trio had their own silent conversation. He had a pretty good idea of what just happened and what was going to happen sometime in the near future.

He glanced at Light as he slowed down a bit and saw the brunette sleeping peacefully.

Light truly had no idea what was going to happen.

* * *

"I think we had everything. And Watari brought everything too," Light spoke as they unpacked while the kids went to their rooms to sleep. They arrived home at about three in the morning.

L looked around and chuckled. "Light."

"Yeah?" He noticed the look on the raven's face and raised a brow. "Don't tell me we forgot something."

"We forgot your hair products."

"…"

"…"

"Get in the car."

"Light— "

"No. Get in the car. We're going back to Vegas."

"What about the kids?"

"They can stay with Sayu, we'll drop them off. We're going back for my hair products."

"So it will be you and me, alone, in Vegas?"

"… You're right. I'm going by myself. See you tomorrow."

And Light hopped in the car and drove away.

Near came walking down the stairs. "Dad? Where's daddy?"

"He is going back to Vegas."

"He forgot his hair products?"

"Yes."

"Then I won the bet."

L simply pulled out a hundred dollar bill from his pocket as he got his cell phone out and called Watari to bring the helicopter over to take him to Vegas. He would beat Light there, despite the brunette probably breaking all the speed limits times three as he drove.

But then they could really have a vacation!

Not to mention some sexy time with Light…

Near stared at him. L didn't notice and didn't catch the only opportunity he had to see Near's plan.

So two hours later, he sat unhappy in the helicopter as the kids sat in the back planning what they would do for their second trip to Vegas.

"We love family vacations!" the kids exclaimed happily.

L pouted even more. He spoke in a flat tone, "Yes. They are wonderful."

* * *

**Monkey: And there you guys have it, the ending to Family Vacation, whoo! Sorry for the quality, it may seem rushed, but it took me three days to force this entire chapter out o.x Now this ending leads to I'm the Favorite! the sequel to this story, that's already uploaded... lol xD **

**Well, thank you so much for reading! See you in the next story!**


End file.
